DIGIMON FOREVER EP7: MIMI'S DILEMMA
by Pokemonemporer1
Summary: Mimi decides not to go home until Molly is brought back to the good side, yet making her parents worry. Also new lifeforms emerge from the time machine of Prof. Fang. Got a clue?


Disclaimer: Even Korauroumon is a madeup Digimon (in fact, all of Sirenmon's forms counting herself are made up) Now back 2 square one…I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!! Didja miss me?  
  
DIGIMON FOREVER: SEASON 2; EP 7: MIMI'S DILEMMA.  
  
After watching an exciting episode of "Sailor Moon R," everyone heads home, except Mimi… "I can't go back…" said Mimi as she come to a stop at the next crosswalk. Kari asks, "Why not? Are you in trouble of doing something wrong to your parents?" Mimi tries to explain but she just could even bear to say it. "I…I made a promise to myself saying 'I won't return until I find Molly.'" "So you're just going to make your family worry because you want to find Molly?" said Ken. Mimi just started to cry. Everyone looked at her with a sorry look one their faces. As they reached the Odaiba Arms apartments, Mimi decides to go with Davis and Jun to their apartments at Raijingeki Arms. Jun saw Mimi from behind saying, "Mimi, why are you following us?" and Davis says, "You want my autograph or something?" Mimi just said, "Ummm, can I spend the night with you guys until Molly is no longer the Digimon Empress anymore?" Jun and Davis looked at each other for at least 25 seconds until they finally agreed, "Okay." "Thanks," said Mimi gratefully, "I'll e-mail my parents later." And they continued on to Raijingeki Arms.  
  
Meanwhile in Odaiba Arms, the Tachikawa's were getting anxious. "Ohhhh, Mimi, where are you? Don't you like my dinner, shrimp fried rice w/ whipped cream and strawberries?" said Melanie but before she was gonna finish her sentence, she puts her hand on one side of her lips and quietly said, "Like she'll EVER eat that!" Her husband, Jim, said, "Honey didju say something about our dinner?" Melanie bit her lip and said, "I would never do that so don't worry except," she about to cry now, "when Irregulars get treated like hell!" Jim got up and saw to her sobbing wife. "Don't say that Melanie, Mimi was probably—" but he got interrupted by Melanie. "Probably hating us because of my because of my stupid mistake 9 years ago!" "But that's past now so now what?" said Jim. Melanie sobs her story again. "I miss them, first Sam, then Molly, and now Mimi. You see Jim our children have disowned us and you expect me to take that sitting down?!" "but ," yes but Jim got interrupted again by Melanie. "Face it Jim, I'm a loser far more than you!!" And with that she continues sobbing dramatically as if she was the star of a soap opera (Like 'the young and the restless, guiding light, etc.^_^) Just now an e-mail appears on Jim's laptop…  
  
It reads…  
  
DIS IS MIMI, I,M AT THE MOTOMIYA RESIDENCE IN RAIJINGEKI ARMS TO SPEND THE NIGHT THERE…I PROMISE I WILL NOT RETURN UNTIL I GET MOLLY BACK INTO THIS FAMILY AGAIN…IF I DON'T MAKE IT BACK ALIVE, YOU CAN HAVE MY PLAYSTATION 2. BYE!  
  
The message ends here.Melanie looked like a petrified statue for moment until she finaly said, "……………I'll be waiting too………."  
  
Meanwhile at the Motomiya residence, Jun and Mimi were about to go to sleep. "Good night Jun," said Mimi and Jun said, "Good night Mimi." But when they were about to sleep they got an e-mail on Mimi laptop. She answers it and it says:  
  
FIRST THING 2MOROW GO 2 HIBACHI BUILDING AND MEET ME THERE! FIRST THING! The message ends here…  
  
The next morning, they hurried their breakfast and went to the Hibachi building. There they met with Izzy who sent the e-mail to Mimi. "Professor Fang should be here any minute now." Said Izzy. "What's the rush, Izzy?" said Davis who woke up late. But before he say something, Professor Fang come in with extraordinary news. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have new visitor from my time machine!" Everyone gasped… who could they be?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
Author's note: If you spot any references from other stuff, give an e-mail and love me for being back with more stories! 


End file.
